french class
by Shannan
Summary: remy tutors rogue in french


I was looking out the window, watching the birds outside fly freely. I've always wondered what it was like to be free like the birds. To have no problems, no worries, no freaky powers that make you an outcast. I'm a freak among freaks. That's why I'm called 'Rogue' by everyone who knows my secret. Those who don't, though, call me-  
  
"Marie? Marie!" I looked up at my french teacher. "Would you care to answer the question?' she asked me. I blushed, then nodded. "Okay, so what would you say in response?" "Umm. je suis un tres grande pomme de terrre?" I offered. The entire class erupted in laughter, and Ms Thomas gave me the 'look'.  
  
"I doubt you would tell someone in France that you are a 'very large potato' when they asked for the time. Next time, please pay attention." Ms Thomas said, and went back to teaching us how to conjugate verbs. I sighed heavily, and turned my gaze back to the birds outside.  
  
That was when I got hit the in back of the head with a rolled up paper ball. I grabbed it and turned around to find the culprit. I saw Evan gasping madly for air cuz he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yer gonna get it ahfta school, Spahke," I threatened him quietly. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough, because Ms Thomas heard me and the next thing I knew I was being sent to the principal's office for disrupting class.  
  
I sat outside the office, waiting for Principal Darkholme to call me in. Just as I was about to fall asleep, she told me to join her. After I walked in and shut the door, she turned into her true form- Mystique aka my mother.  
  
"Really Rogue, you can't even behave in seventh period without getting yelled at." She scolded me, sitting on her desk.  
  
"Oh please," I scoffed. "Ahfta sixteen yeahs, you fahnally decide ta be maternal to meh? Save it fer tha Brothahood."I retorted. She glared at me.  
  
"Well, since you're not ding so well in french, I've decided to assign you a tutor. Perhaps you've heard of him. Remy, please come in." Mystique called through the door.  
  
As the door opened, she turned back into Darkholme and grinned like a demonic cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes at her expression and turned around to see-  
  
"Gambit, I'd like you to meet Marie. Marie, this is Remy LeBeau. I think you might know him from your days down south." Darkholme said, watching my face for my reaction. I flipped.  
  
"What in tha blue blazes are ya doin heah?! Ya rotten swamp rat! Yer stalking eh! Aren't yeh?" I yelled at him, poking an accusing finger at his chest.  
  
"Ah, so chere do 'member Remy 'Tis a pl'sure t'see you 'gain, cherie." He said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I yanked it away and rubbed it on my skirt with a disgusted look on my face. Then I turned to Darkholme.  
  
"Look, maw, Ah cain't stand this swamp rat, so there's no way yer gonna git meh ta work with 'im. So ferget it!" I yelled. Darkholme simply raised an eyebrow at my outburst, then sighed.  
  
"Really Marie. I don't think you want your darling professor to know that you're purposefully misbehaving. I do believe he would be quite dissapointed in you." She said with a smirk. I sighed in defeat and turned to Remy.  
  
"Okay, heah's th' deal. We meet in tha lahbrary afta school and work on mah homework, the we go our separate ways. Ya got that, Swamp Rat?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Oui, chere. Remy undastand p'fectly." He said, giving me a suave smile that, despite my protests, made my heart flutter and my cheeks blush. I coughed to break out eye contact, then turned back to Darkholme.  
  
"Okay, ya got wat ya wan'ed. C'n Ah go now?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot. She nodded and I rushed out of her office like my life depended on it.  
  
Instead of going back to class, I decided to skip the last half hour of school, so I got my stuff out of my locker and dashed to the school doors. When I was finally outside, I could fell the freedom of the birds from earlier. I jumped in the air, then raced for the woods beside the school, not noticing the red on black eyes that watched me. 


End file.
